1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus; in particular, to a display control method used in a display apparatus having multiple colored light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays the development of display technology grows fast, wherein liquid crystal displays (LCD) are wildly used to be video output apparatus of various kinds of electronic devices. In the markets, some of the LCDs have multiple colored light sources, such as a color sequential display having red, green, and blue colored light sources.
In the display apparatus having multiple colored light sources, a frame cycle could be divided into three sub cycles from a first sub-frame cycle to a third sub-frame cycle, and red, green, and blue colored lights would respectively be opened in the first, the second, and the third sub-frame cycle. Therefore, the display apparatus having multiple colored light sources may smoothly display colors of each pixel designated by the video data. Briefly speaking, the color and brightness of each pixel of the display apparatus having multiple colored light sources is composed by the value of red light, green light, and blue light that passes the liquid crystal at different time.
Besides, it is worth to mention that the most energy consuming part of a display apparatus is the colored light sources. Hence, it is necessary to properly adjust the brightness and intensity of the colored light sources to make the display apparatus more energy-saving and economical.